Total Deaths
This list will include mentioned, shown in the background, and off-screen deaths in the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Killers with an unknown number of victims have at least one. (''Minimum) Season 1 Dexter *''Corey Balanti'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *''Tyler Kale'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *''Joe Bigalow'' - Raped, mangled and then buried by Michael "Mike" Donovan. *'Mike Donovan' - Sedated and then neck slashed with a surgical handsaw by Dexter Morgan. *''Two Prostitutes'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser, mentioned they were killed in Broward county. *''Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Found in hotel swimming pool. *''Drug Dealer'' - Stabbed in the neck by an unnamed man, picture shown of his body. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Stabbed to death by her unnamed ex-boyfriend, picture shown of her body. *''Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Found near a fountain. *''Jane Saunders'' - Raped, impaled with a hunting knife off-screen by Jamie Jaworski. *'Jamie Jaworski' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter. Crocodile *''Alexander Pryce'' - Run over by Matt Chambers when he was drunk while driving, body shown in slideshow. *''Ricky Simmons'' - Thrown off of a bridge by Norberto Cervantes off-screen, ordered by Carlos Guerrero. *''Unnamed Male Firefighter'' - Killed when Matt Chambers' truck collided with his car when he was drunk, shown on newspaper on computer. *''Davey Sanchez'' - Beaten with a blunt instrument by Juan Ryness, '''mentioned. *Norberto Cervantes' - Stabbed 11 times with a shiv by a prison guard assassin, ordered by Carlos Guerrero. *Kara Simmons'' - Shot in the chest by Norberto Cervantes, before he was arrested, then died later in the hospital off-screen, news given by the hospital. *'Matt Chambers' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter Morgan. Popping Cherry *''Unnamed Male Student'' - Throat slit by Jeremy Downs, shown on computer. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Head bashed in by unknown assailant, shown in photo. *''Sheri Taylor'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Found in Ice Hockey Stadium. Her blood was later used in the blood buckets. *''Phoebe Burns'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''Jason Kheel'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *''David Nammers'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *Adam Horrocks (42)'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback.'' *Adam Horrocks (74)'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback.'' *''Four Unnamed People'' - Killed with a morphine overdose by Nurse Mary, shown in flashback. *'Mary' - Stabbed three times in the stomach by Dexter, ordered by Harry Morgan, shown in flashback. Let's Give The Boy A Hand *''Doris Morgan'' - Died of Cancer, before the show. *''Harry's Father'' - Died of old age, before the show. Love American Style *''Ernesto Rodriguez'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo, body washed up on shore. *''Unnamed Boy'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *''Unnamed Mother ''- Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *''Unnamed Grandmother'' - Drowned in a fish holding tank on a boat by Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo. *'Jorge Castillo' - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by Dexter. *'Valerie Castillo' - Stabbed in the chest off-screen by Dexter. Return To Sender *'Alex Timmons - '''Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing four people. *Jennifer Newman'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Ted Ambers'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Gary West'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *''Berry Costella'' - Shot off-screen by Alex Timmons. *'Gene Marshall' - Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing seven people. *''Herb Watson'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Jacob Williams'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *Harold Tress ''- Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall.'' *''Bob Mority'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Kim Yancy'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Vince Colbert'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *''Craig Johnson'' - Burned alive in apartment fire off-screen set by Gene Marshall. *'Cindy Landon' - Killed offscreen by Dexter in flashback, admitted to killing three people. *Norman Gork - Shoved down the stairs by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. *''Gilbert Connor'' - Overdosed on medication given by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. *''Jerry Rames'' - Killed with unknown methods by Cindy Landon for the insurance money. Circle of Friends *''Jason Riech'' - Throat slit by Jeremy Downs. *''Doris Morgan'' - Lung Cancer. *'Jeremy Downs' - Committed suicide by slashing his own neck like his victims. Shrink Wrap *''Vanessa Gayle'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, found dead. *''Meghan Dowd'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, shown in photo.'' *''Carolyn Jillian'' - Committed suicide by shooting herself, influenced by Emmett Meridian to do so, shown in photo. *Roberta Perry - Heart attack, mentioned. *Emmett Meridian - Neck slashed with surgical hand saw by Dexter. *''Unnamed Prostitute'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Shown dead. Father Knows Best *Jacques Bayard- Shot in the head off-screen by Detective Sergeant James Doakes. *''Unknown Person'' - Killed with unknown methods by Rene Thibault in a Haitian war during the 1970s. *''Joe Driscoll'' - Injected with diabetic insulin by Brian Moser. *''Irma Holt'' - Killed off-screen and made to look like a heart attack by Brian Moser. Seeing Red *''Unnamed Male Junkie'' - Leg cut off with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Unnamed Male Junkie'' - Decapitated with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Miguel'' - Hacked up with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. *''Laura Moser'' - Hacked up with a chainsaw by Santos Jimenez during a flashback, on the orders of Hector Estrada, shown dead. Truth Be Told *''Monique'' - Frozen, decapitated and dismembered, then drained of blood by Brian Moser. Her blood was used in the blood buckets. Born Free *''Rudy Cooper (plumber)'' - Killed by Brian Moser in 1998 to steal his identity, mentioned. *Fred ''- Bludgeoned with a hammer off-screen by Brian Moser for his car.'' *''Jill Vartos'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Teri Ludlow ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Heather Costas ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Alice Curry'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Amy True'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Terry Foster ''- Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Guilda Ruppert'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *''Tammy Goode'' - Killed off-screen by Brian Moser, blood used for blood buckets in room 103. *'Brian Moser' - Throat slit by Dexter, made to look like a suicide. Season 2 It's Alive! *''Emmanuel Alzua'' - Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *Jean Philippe Peguero- Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *''Nono Baptiste'' - Tricked into drinking water filled with ricin by Jimmy Sensio, mentioned. *''Rafael Arenas'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion, found dead. *''Nine People'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion, shown in photos. *''Two People'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by 29th Street Kings' Assassins, shown in photos, on the orders of Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion. *Paul Bennett - Head bludgeoned with a pipe by an unknown inmate, mentioned. *'Rick Jensen' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Rick Jensen's Victim''- Killed by Rick Jensen. (Minimum) Waiting To Exhale *''Eva Arenas'' - Hacked repeatedly with a machete by Twenty Ninth Street Kings' Assassins, shown dead, on the orders of Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion. *'Little Chino '- Impaled through the chest with a machete by Dexter. An Inconvenient Lie *''Ann Cohen'' - Raped and then beaten to death by Roger Hicks, mentioned. *''Lynn Hall'' - Raped and then beaten to death by Roger Hicks. flashback, shown dead. *'Roger Hicks' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter See-Through *''Alisha Barnes'' - Shot three times by Curtis Barnes, found dead. *'Curtis Barnes' - Shot by Detective Sergeant James Doakes, suicide by cop. *'Dylan Maddock' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Dylan Maddock's Victim'' - Killed by Dylan. (Minimum) *'Joseph Cepeda' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Joseph Cepeda's Victim'' - Killed by Joseph Cepeda. (Minimum) *'Marcus White' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Marcus' Father'' - Killed in a car accident made to look like an accident by Marcus, mentioned. *''Marcus' Mother'' - Killed in a car accident made to look like an accident by Marcus, mentioned. *'Oscar Sota' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Oscar Sota's Victim'' - Killed by Oscar Sota. (Minimum) *'Renzo Sandoval' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Renzo Sandoval's Victim'' - Killed by Renzo Sandoval. (Minimum) *'Robert Thatcher' - Killed by Dexter, body shown. *''Robert Thatcher's Victim'' - Killed by Robert Thatcher. (Minimum) The Dark Defender *''Denny Foster'' - Head smashed with a snow globe by Benjamin Alvaro, found dead. *''Connie Lundy'' - Died of cancer, mentioned. *''Marco'' - Accidentally burned alive in his home by Lila West, mentioned. Dex, Lies, and Videotape *''Unnamed Elderly Man'' - Accidentally given a heart attack by John Henry during a robbery, mentioned. *'Unnamed Male Drug Dealer' - Run over by Ken Olson, mentioned. *'Unnamed Wife Beater' - Pushed down a flight of stairs by Ken Olson, mentioned. *'Ken Olson' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter for pretending to be him. That Night, A Forest Grew *''Betsy Court'' - Head bludgeoned by an unknown killer. Morning Comes *'Santos Jimenez' - Decapitated with a chainsaw by Dexter. *'Anthony Rodrigo' - Killed by Dexter, mentioned. *''Anthony Rodrigo's Victim'' - Killed by Anthony. (Minimum) Resistance Is Futile *'Carl' - Executed by the state of Florida, flashback. *''Carl's Victim'' - Killed by Carl. (Minimum) There's Something About Harry *Julie Piotrowski ''- Beaten with a blunt instrument by Juan Ryness, flashback, shown dead.'' *''Harry Morgan'' - Committed suicide by overdosing on heart medication. *Christopher Harlow - Decapitated and dismembered with a surgical hand saw by Dexter. *''Ben Koff'' - Killed with unknown methods by Christopher Harlow, mentioned. *'Juan Ryness' - Throat slashed by Dexter, shown dead, flashback. *'Alan Elson' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot and blood slide. *''Alan Elson's Victim'' - Killed by Alan Elson. (Minimum) *'Alan Matherson' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot and blood slide. *''Alan Matherson's Victim'' - Killed by Alan Matherson. (Minimum) *'Andy Jorgen' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot and blood slide. *''Andy Jorgen's Victim'' - Killed by Andy Jorgen. (Minimum) *'Berry Cooper' - Killed by Dexter, shown on slideshow. *''Berry Cooper's Victim'' - Killed by Berry Cooper. (Minimum) *'Buck Forester' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot and blood slide. *''Buck Forester's Victim'' - Killed by Buck. (Minimum) *'Carlos Gutierrez' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Carlos Gutierrez's Victim'' - Killed by Carlos. (Minimum) *'Chad Carpenter' - Killed by Dexter, shown on erase board. *''Chad Carpenter's Victim'' - Killed by Chad. (Minimum) *'Christopher James' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot. *''Christopher James' Victim'' - Killed by Christopher. (Minimum) *'George Hoss' - Killed by Dexter, shown on slideshow. *''George Hoss' Victim'' - Killed by George Hoss. (Minimum) *'Henry Vortman' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Henry Vortman's Victim'' - Killed by Henry Vortman. (Minimum) *'Herbert Washington' - Killed by Dexter, shown body and on slide show. *''Herbert Washington's Victim'' - Killed by Herbert Washington. (Minimum) *'Jacob Wilson' - Killed by Dexter, shown body and on slide show. *''Jacob Wilson's Victim'' - Killed by Jacob Wilson. (Minimum) *'Jeff Linder' - Killed by Dexter, shown on blackboard. *Jeff Linder's Victim - Killed by Jeff Linder. (Minimum) *'Jerry Voltic' - Killed by Dexter, shown body and on slide show. *''Jerry Voltic's Victim'' - Killed by Jerry Voltic. (Minimum) *'Kevin Mott' - Killed by Dexter, shown in slide show. *''Kevin Mott's Victim'' - Killed by Kevin Mott. (Minimum) *'Larry Costes' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Larry Costes' Victim'' - Killed by Larry Costes. (Minimum) *'Larry Mueller' - Killed by Dexter, shown in Maria LaGuerta's notes. *''Larry Mueller's Victim'' - Killed by Larry Mueller. (Minimum) *'Leandro Noriega' - Killed by Dexter, shown mugshot. *''Leandro Noriega's Victim'' - Killed by Leandro Noriega. (Minimum) *'Luke Wellens' - Killed by Dexter, shown in slideshow. *''Luke Wellens' Victim'' - Killed by Luke Wellens. (Minimum) *'Marty Terison' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Marty Terison's Victim'' - Killed by Marty Terison. (Minimum) *'Olman Estavez' - Killed by Dexter, shown in slideshow. *''Olman Estavez's Victim'' - Killed by Olman Estavez. (Minimum) *'Peter Matherson' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Peter Matherson's Victim'' - Killed by Peter Matherson. (Minimum) *''Rachel Rhodes'' - Killed by an unknown killer, shown in slideshow. *'Rick Cross' - Killed by Dexter, shown blood slide. *''Rick Cross' Victim'' - Killed by Rick Cross. (Minimum) *'Sean Dibberman' - Killed by Dexter, shown in slideshow. *''Sean Dibberman's Victim'' - Killed by Sean Dibberman. (Minimum) *'Shannon Reynolds' - Killed by Dexter, shown on blackboard. *''Shannon Reynolds' Victim'' - Killed by Shannon Reynolds. (Minimum) *'Thomas Hillstat' - Killed by Dexter, mugshot shown. *''Thomas Hillstat's Victim'' - Killed by Thomas Hillstat. (Minimum) Left Turn Ahead *'Esteban Famosa' - Beaten to death off-screen by Dexter in self defense. *'Teo Famosa'Esteban and Teo Famosa- Shot by Dexter in self-defense. The British Invasion *''James Doakes'' - Blown in a house explosion set by Lila West. *'Lila West' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Season 3 Our Father *''Brenda Keppinger'' - Strangled to death by Fred "Freebo" Bowman, shown in police file on computer. *Muriel Pruitt - Strangled to death by Fred "Freebo" Bowman, shown in police file on computer. *Oscar Prado - Stabbed with a bayonet by Dexter in self defense, was intending to kill Freebo. *Teegan Campbell ''- Shoulder flayed with a machete and strangled by George King.'' *'Cal Rooney' - Decapitated with a meat cleaver by Dexter, shown in flashback. *''Unknown Person'' - Died of a heart attack when they saw Cal Rooney breaking into their home, mentioned. *''Unknown Person'' - Killed by Cal Rooney, mentioned. Finding Freebo *'Fred Bowman' - Stabbed in the neck with a bayonet by Dexter. The Lion Sleeps Tonight *'Javier Garza' - Chest flayed with a machete and then strangled by George King. *'Nathan Marten' - Strangled with a garrote by Dexter. All In The Family *''Jack Rice'' - Head bludgeoned with a statue by Fiona Kemp, shown dead. Turning Biminese *''Mrs. Turner'' - Given a drug overdose by Ethan Turner, mentioned. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Smothered with a pillow and back of the neck flayed by a copycat killer of George King. Found dead. *''Cindy Turner'' - Thrown off of a boat by Ethan Turner and drowned, mentioned. *'Ethan Turner '- Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Sì Se Puede *''Wendell Owens'' - Arm, shoulder, chest, and stomach flayed with a machete by George King. *''Jenna Kendrick'' - Arm and head smashed with hammer claw by Clemson Galt. *''Unnamed Wife of Aryan defector'' - Head impaled with hammer claw by Aryan assassin, on the orders of Clemson Galt. Shown in photos. *''Three Children of Aryan defector'' - Head impaled with hammer claw by Aryan assassin, on the orders of Clemson Galt. Shown in photos. *'Clemson Galt' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Easy As Pie *''Lisa Morton'' - Stabbed in the neck with a screwdriver by Albert Chung. *''Camilla Figg'' - Fed key lime pie injected with sodium pentothal, mercy kill by Dexter on her request due to her lung cancer. *''Gene Figg'' - Died of Lung Cancer, mentioned. The Damage A Man Could Do *''Bryan Thayer'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *''Unnamed Mother'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *''Dillard Nessman'' - Head bludgeoned with baseball bat by William "Billy" Fleeter. Mentioned. *Detective Stewart - Committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Mentioned. *'Billy Fleeter' - Chest impaled with a knife by Miguel Prado, on Dexter's supervision. About Last Night *Ellen Wolf - Beaten, stomach impaled with a knife three times, and strangled to death off-screen by Miguel Prado. I Had A Dream *'Miguel Prado' - Strangled with a garrote by Dexter, partially flayed to frame his death on George King. Do You Take Dexter Morgan? *'George King' - Neck snapped by Dexter, thrown off a balcony onto a driving police car to make it look like a suicide. Season 4 Living The Dream *''Lisa Bell'' - Femoral artery sliced with a straight razor by Arthur Mitchell. *''Unnamed Girlfriend'' - Beaten to death by Benito "Benny" Gomez, shown in photo. *''Unnamed Father (Unrelated) - Beaten to death by Benito "Benny" Gomez, shown in photo. *'Benito Gomez' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Remains To Be Seen *''Unnamed Man - Shot in the neck by Johnny Rose and Nikki Wald, found dead. Blinded By The Light *''Mrs. Brightman'' - Died of natural causes, mentioned. *''Tarla Grant'' - Coerced to jump off a 6th floor railing by Arthur Mitchell Dex Takes A Holiday *''Mr. Kruger'' - Shot in the chest and forehead by Officer Zoey Kruger, picture shown *''Kruger's Daughter'' - Shot in the chest by Officer Zoey Kruger. Mentioned. *''Darius Rae'' - Shot in the chest/head by Officer Zoey Kruger. Framed for Kruger's murders. *'Zoey Kruger' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. *''Frank Lundy'' - Shot in the chest and neck by Christine Hill to protect her father, Arthur Mitchell. Dirty Harry *'Johnny Rose' - Shot twice in the chest and once in the stomach by Nikki Wald, found dead. *''Earl Doorman'' - Head bludgeoned seven times with a hammer and then impaled with the hammer's claws by Arthur Mitchell. Slack Tide *''Estrella Carazo'' - Hit over the head, dismembered and then decapitated by Timothy Brand.'' Mentioned.'' *''Anita Parente'' - Hit over the head, dismembered and then decapitated by Timothy Brand. Mentioned. *''Lauren Lopez'' - Hit over the head, dismembered and then decapitated by Timothy Brand. Mentioned. *''Gina Hermeille'' - Hit over the head, dismembered and then decapitated by Timothy Brand. Mentioned. *Jonathan Farrow - Decapitated with a cleaver by Dexter, Mistook his actions for Timothy Brand's. Road Kill *''Vera Mitchell'' - Leg sliced with falling shower glass on accident when Arthur Mitchell startled her and made her slip, shown in newspaper. *''Marsha Mitchell'' - Committed suicide by jumping off of a bridge, shown in newspaper. *''Henry Mitchell'' - Bludgeoned with a hammer by an unknown assailant, shown in newspaper, possibly by Arthur Mitchell. Lost Boys *''Vicky Noonan'' - Femoral artery sliced with a straight razor by Arthur Mitchell, shown in flashback. Hello, Dexter Morgan *''Unnamed Prostitute'' - Beaten to death with a crowbar by Stanley "Stan" Beaudry, mentioned in Frank Lundy's crime files. *Kyle Butler (Trinity victim) - Beaten to death with a hammer by Arthur Mitchell, mistaken for Dexter Morgan due to his alias as "Kyle Butler", found dead. *'Stan Beaudry' - Neck slashed with a circular saw by Dexter, set up as to being The Trinity Killer so he could have Arthur Mitchell to himself. *Christine Hill - Committed suicide by shooting herself in the head. The Getaway *'Arthur Mitchell' - Head impaled with a hammer's claw by Dexter, off-screen. *''Rita Morgan ''- Femoral artery sliced with a straight razor by Arthur Mitchell off-screen, shown dead after Arthur Mitchell's death. *''Dean Moser'' - Died of unknown causes, shown on computer. *''Emily Moser'' - Died of unknown causes, shown on computer. Season 5 My Bad *'Rankin' - Hit over the head with a folding anchor ten times by Dexter. *'Adam Rowe' - Killed by Dexter, shown on computer. *''Adam Rowe's Victim'' - Killed by Adam. (Minimum) *'Alfred Norris' - Killed by Dexter, shown on computer. *''Alfred Norris' Victim'' - Killed by Alfred. (Minimum) *'Marcetti' - Killed by Dexter, flashback. *''Marcetti's Victim'' - Killed by Marcetti, implied. (Minimum) *'Matt Parker' - Killed by Dexter, shown on computer. *''Matt Parker's Victim'' - Killed by Matt Parker. (Minimum) *'Michael Rose' - Killed by Dexter, shown on computer. *''Michael Rose's Victim'' - Killed by Michael Rose. (Minimum) Hello, Bandit *''Nina Alfaro ''- Neck hacked twice, decapitated, eyes gouged out, mouth sliced open, and tongue cut off with machete by Marco Fuentes and Carlos Fuentes. Found dead. *''Francisco Alfaro'' - Shot in the head with a shotgun by Marco Fuentes'' and Carlos Fuentes.'' Practically Perfect *''Fauzi Goberi'' - Neck hacked twice, decapitated, eyes gouged out, mouth sliced open, and tongue cut off with machete by Marco Fuentes and Carlos Fuentes. Found dead. *Boyd Fowler - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. First Blood *''Awilda Ortiz'' - Throat slit with a machete by Carlos Fuentes and Marco Fuentes. Found dead four weeks later. *''Daniel Ortiz'' - Throat slit with a machete by Carlos Fuentes and Marco Fuentes. Found dead four weeks later. Everything is Illumenated *'Dan Mendell' - Shot in the stomach offscreen by Lumen Pierce, neck snapped by Dexter. *'Lance Robinson' - Strangled to death with a plastic sheet by Dexter. *''Four Men'' - Killed off-screen in an unknown manner by Lance Robinson, one victim's pictures shown. Circle Us *''Jessica Shelton'' - Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Found dead, killed five years ago. *''Susanna Flood'' - Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Found dead, killed five years ago. *''Irene Plax'' - Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Found dead, killed five years ago. *''Julie Fiasconaro ''- Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Found dead, killed five years ago. *''Jane Doe'' - Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Found dead, killed five years ago. *''Yasmin Aragon'' - Shot in the back of the throat by Marco Fuentes. *'Carlos Fuentes' - Shot in the head by Debra Morgan. *''Unknown Partier'' - Accidentally shot by Marco Fuentes while trying to shoot Debra Morgan. Mentioned to have died later. Take It! *'Cole Harmon' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. In The Beginning *''Seven Women'' - Raped, tortured, electrocuted with jumper cables in barrel filled with formaldehyde by Doctor Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler on the orders of Jordan Chase. Shown in a video, happened over 20 years ago. *'Alex Tilden' - Chest impaled with a knife by Lumen Pierce, under Dexter Morgan's supervision. Hop A Freighter *'Stan Liddy' - Chest impaled with a knife in self defense by Dexter. *''Emily Birch'' - Beaten to death with a fireplace poker by Jordan Chase. The Big One *'Jordan Chase '- Chest impaled with a knife by Lumen Pierce, under Dexter Morgan's supervision. Season 6 Those Kinds of Things *'Ben' - Chest electrocuted with defibrillators by Dexter. *'Roger'Ben and Roger- Chest electrocuted with defibrillators by Dexter. *''Three Unknown Victims'' - Injured in accidents, then allowed to die so Ben and Roger could harvest their organs and sell them. Mentioned. *''Janet Walker ''- Shot in the head by Joseph Walker, shown in photo. *''Omar Rivera'' - Hit in the back of the head with a gladius, disemboweled, and stomach infested with snakes off-screen by Travis Marshall. *Joe Walker - Hit in the face with a sledgehammer, chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Once Upon A Time... *''Male Shop Owner'' - Beaten over the head with a bottle by Brother Samuel Wright. Shown in photo. *'Julio Benes' - Throat slashed with a straight razor by Dexter. *''Hector Nunez'' - Killed with unknown methods by Julio Benes, mentioned. *''Three Unknown Victims'' - Killed with unknown methods by Julio Benes, mentioned. Smokey And The Bandit *''Rosalia Davalos'' - Beaten and strangled to death by Walter Kenney. Found dead. *''Sixteen Prostitutes'' - Beaten and strangled to death by Walter Kenney. Mentioned, all killed during the 1980s. *'Walter Kenney' - Smothered with a pillow by Dexter, made to look like he died of a heart attack. *'Melinda Kenney' - Died via Unknown Cause, mugshot shown, mentioned. A Horse of a Different Color *''Nathan Roberts'' - Decapitated and dismembered with a gladius off-screen by Travis Marshall. *''Erin Baer'' - Neck impaled with a spike collar, trap set by Travis Marshall. *''Norma Batista'' - Died of unknown causes, before the show. *''Angel Batista's Father'' - Died of unknown causes, before the show. The Angel of Death *Jim Watson- Shot twice in the stomach on once in the chest by Katelyn Watson, found dead. *Kaitlyn Watson - Committed suicide by shooting herself in the chest, found dead. Just Let Go *'Leo Hernandez' - Shot to death by Detective Mike Anderson and the MMPD. *''Brother Sam'' - Shot in the stomach, chest, and back off-screen by Nick on the orders of Leo Hernandez. *'Nick' - Drowned in the ocean by Dexter. Nebraska *''Rebecca Mitchell'' - Committed suicide by slicing her femoral artery with a straight razor, shown on computer. *Sally Mitchell- Head bludgeoned with a hockey stick by Jonah Mitchell, shown on computer. *'Norm' - Chest impaled with a pitchfork by Dexter in self defense. Sin of Omission *''Jessica Morris'' - Died of accidental heroin overdose, found dead. *''Lisa Marshall'' - Hacked to death with a gladius by Travis Marshall, found dead. Get Gellar *''Trent Casey'' - Throat slit, hand cut off, disemboweled with a gladius, and blood drained by Travis Marshall. *Professor James Gellar - Chest impaled with a gladius, revealed to have been killed three years ago, found dead. Ricochet Rabbit *''Mr. Marshall'' - Killed in a car crash when Travis Marshall grabbed the steering wheel and swerved into a tree, happened when he was a child, mentioned. *''Mrs. Marshall'' - Killed in a car crash when Travis Marshall grabbed the steering wheel and swerved into a tree, happened when he was a child, mentioned. *''Holly Benson'' - Throat slit and chest impaled with a knife by Travis Marshall and Steve Dorsey. *'Steve Dorsey' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. *''Benjamin Carlson'' - Died of Unknown causes, mentioned. Talk To The Hand *'Beth Dorsey' - Pushed into a room filled with poison gas by Dexter, saving the police department. *''Elderly Woman'' - Beaten to death with a frying pan by Travis Marshall, off-screen. *''Elderly Man'' - Beaten to death with a frying pan by Travis Marshall, off-screen. This Is The Way The World Ends *'Alberto' - Impaled through the stomach with a harpoon by Dexter, self defense. *''Male Police Officer'' - Throat sliced with a gladius by Travis Marshall, off-screen. *'Travis Marshall' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Season 7 Are You...? *''Kaja Soroka'' - Head bludgeoned four times by Viktor Baskov, found dead. *''Mike Anderson'' - Shot twice in the chest by Viktor Baskov. *'Viktor Baskov' - Head bludgeoned with a fire extinguisher by Dexter. Sunshine and Frosty Swirl *''Tony Rush'' - Impaled in the eye with a screwdriver by Isaak Sirko. *'Wayne Randall' - Committed suicide by jumping in front of a speeding truck. *''Four Unnamed People'' - Killed during a spree by Wayne Randall, before the series. *''Janice Debois'' - Killed during a spree by Wayne Randall, before the series. *''Mr. Johnson'' - Killed during a spree by Wayne Randall, before the series. Buck The System *Ann Faig''- Beaten to death by Raymond Speltzer, mentioned.'' *''Nina Fleischer ''- Beaten to death by Raymond Speltzer, shown in photo. *Louis Greene - Shot in the head by Isaak Sirko. *''Melanie Garrett'' - Beaten to death by Raymond Speltzer, found dead. Run *''Alex Dubrozny'' - Coerced into committing suicide by shooting himself in the head by Isaac Sirko. *'Ray Speltzer' - Hit in the head with a shovel and stabbed in the chest with a stake by Dexter. Swim Deep *'Two Unnamed Colombians' - Shot in the chest and stomach by Isaak Sirko. *'Andres Rodriguez' - Smashed over the head with a bottle and then head stomped by Isaak Sirko. *'Christopher James' - Killed by Dexter, picture shown. *''Christopher James' Victim'' - Killed by Christopher James. (Minimum) *'Marvin Madden' - Killed by Dexter, picture shown. *''Marvin Madden's Victim'' - Killed by Marvin Madden. (Minimum) *'Phillip Barnes' - Killed by Dexter, picture shown. *''Two Unnamed Women'' - Killed by Phillip Barnes, mentioned. Do The Wrong Thing *''Beverly Grey'' - Poisoned with Aconite by Hannah McKay, Mentioned, Mercy kill. Chemistry *'Jake Kirkwood' - Poisoned with aconite by Hannah McKay, Mentioned. *Sal Price - Poisoned with aconite by Hannah McKay. *''Christy Lawson'' - Throat slit by an unknown killer, mentioned. Argentina *'Unnamed Hitman' - Throat slit with a knife by Dexter, self defense. Helter Skelter *''Danny Yamiro'' - Set on fire with a flamethrower by Joseph Jensen, found dead. *'Oleg Mickic' - Impaled through his back with a knife by Dexter. *''16 Unknown People'' - Killed by Oleg Mickic, mentioned, happened before the series. *''Leo Santolongo'' - Set on fire with a flamethrower by Joseph Jensen, found dead. *'Benjamin Caffrey' - Shot five times by Isaac Sirko. *''3 Unknown People'' - Killed by Benjamin Caffrey, mentioned, happened before the series. *'Jurg Yeliashkevych '- Blender smashed over head and head bludgeoned with a lamp by Hannah McKay. *Isaak Sirko - Shot in the stomach by George Novikov, bled out later. *''Isaac's Great-Uncle'' - Hung by the country of Ukraine, mentioned, before the show. *'Soviet Party Official' - Stabbed to death by Isaac's Grandfather, mentioned, before the show. The Dark... Whatever *''Three People'' - Set on fire with a flamethrower by Joseph Jensen. *'George Novikov' - Shot in the chest by Detective Joseph Quinn, made to look like self defense. *'Clint McKay' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. Do You See What I See? *'Hael Baker' - Poisoned with aconite by Hannah McKay, mentioned. Surprise, Motherfucker! *'Hector Estrada' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter. *''Maria LaGuerta'' - Shot in the chest by Debra Morgan. *'Juan Pablo Aliso' - Shot by an unknown man, mentioned. *'Walter Munro' - Killed by Dexter, mentioned. *''Mary King'' - Stabbed 26 times by Walter Munro, picture shown during flashback. *''Three Unknown Women'' - Killed by Walter Munro, mentioned. Season 8 A Beautiful Day *''Robert Bailey'' - Shot in the chest by Oliver Saxon, shown dead. *''Unnamed Man'' - Shot in the chest by Javier Guzman, shown on computer. *'Andrew Briggs' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter, self defense. Every Silver Lining... *''Leonard Welks'' - Suffocated with a plastic bag by Lyle Sussman, coerced by Oliver Saxon. *'Javier Guzman' - Shot three times in the chest and once in the head by Debra, shown in flashback. *''Lyle Sussman'' - Shot in the back of the head and then back of the head impaled on a meat hook by Oliver Saxon, found dead. What's Eating Dexter Morgan? *''Unnamed Person'' - Strangled to death and then cannibalized by Ron Galuzzo, mentioned. *''Unnamed Person'' - Strangled to death and then cannibalized by Ron Galuzzo, pieces of body found in kitchen. *'Ron Galuzzo' - Chest impaled with a knife by Dexter, off-screen. Scar Tissue *''Norma Rivera'' - Head bludgeoned with a bottle by Zachery Hamilton, found dead. *Kathleen Pickett - Toes broken with pliers and chest impaled with a knife by Albert Yates, mentioned. *''Isabella Scannone ''- Toes broken with pliers and chest impaled with a knife by Albert Yates, mentioned. *''Mr. Yates'' - Life support pulled by Albert Yates. (Debatable) This Little Piggy *Kendell James - Toes broken with pliers and chest impaled with a knife by Albert Yates, found buried. *''Three Women'' - Toes broken with pliers and chest impaled with a knife by Albert Yates, found buried. *A.J. Yates - Back impaled with a curtain pole by Dexter to save Debra. Dress Code *'Miles Castner' - Throat impaled with a piece of glass by Hannah McKay, self defense, found dead. *''Cassie Jollenston'' - Head bludgeoned with a statue by Oliver Saxon, found dead. Are We There Yet? *'Shawn Decker' - Bludgeoned to death by Zachery Hamilton, shown dead. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Strangled to death by Shawn Decker. *Zach Hamilton - Back of head cut open with a bone saw while still alive by Oliver Saxon, found dead. Make Your Own Kind Of Music *''Richard Vogel Jr.'' - Drowned in a pool by Oliver Saxon, mentioned. *''Seven Children'' - Burned alive in a fire set by Oliver Saxon, mentioned. *Richard Vogel - Died via unknown causes, mentioned. Goodbye Miami *''Unnamed Man'' - Run over by an unknown man, found dead. *Evelyn Vogel''- Throat slit with a kitchen knife by Oliver Saxon.'' Monkey In A Box *''Max Clayton'' - Stabbed in the chest with a knife by Oliver Saxon. Remember The Monsters? *'Oliver Saxon' - Stabbed in the neck with a pen by Dexter. *''Debra Morgan'' - Life support pulled by Dexter, mercy kill. Amount Of Bodies Season 1 *86 Total Deaths *82 Murders *4 Deaths By Natural Causes Season 2 *111 Total Deaths *109 Murders, 66 before the show *1 Death By Natural Causes *1 Suicide Season 3 *33 Total Deaths *30 Murders *1 Suicide *2 Death By Natural Causes Season 4 *314 Total Deaths *308 Murders, 283 before the show *3 Suicides, 1 one which was forced *1 Accident *2 Deaths via unknown cause *See Also - Arthur Mitchell Season 5 *43 Total Deaths *43 Murders, 22 before the show Season 6 *58 Total Deaths *55 Murders, 24 before the show *1 Accident *4 Deaths via unknown cause Season 7 *56 Total Deaths *55 Murders, 25 before the show *1 Suicide Season 8 *37 Total Deaths, 1 Debatable *37 Murders, 25 before the season Total Bodies *739 Total Deaths, 1 Debatable *717 Murders, 445 before the show *7 Deaths by Natural Causes *6 Suicides *2 Accidents *7 Deaths via unknown cause Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Lists Category:Kill Lists Category:Indexter